The Christmas Party
by Baby Cougar
Summary: Hinata is throwing a Christmas party, combined with her 15th birthday. She has invited all of our favorite ninja, sans Naruto and Sasuke, who are absent form Konoha. Set during time skip.
1. Chapter 1

The Christmas Party-Planning and Invitations

It was Christmas time once again in Konoha. It also happened to be right around the same time as a certain kunoichi's birthday. Hinata only had one 15th birthday wish this year, and it was for her father to let her throw a big Christmas party. There will be Secret Santas, games, and lots of food. Surprisingly enough, Hiashi agreed whole-heartedly to the idea. He told her he was in the Christmas spirit, so she could go ahead and use the large training hall located in the center of the compound. It was closed for the holidays, anyway.

That brings us to now.

-

"Is this everybody, Hinata-sama?" Neji asked.

"Hai. If you can think of anyone to add…?" she suggested.

"No. You have everyone that I would invite."

Hinata nodded, and they continued their way to deliver personal invitations. She had managed to get Neji to come with her, and they were going to split up to get the invitations out faster.

"I will handle my team and Asuma's team. You take Kakashi and your team."

"Hai."

They stood there for a moment and divided up the invitations. When Neji had the appropriate ones, he bowed and disappeared in a way that only a ninja could. Hinata pocketed the envelopes and made her way to the Akamichi compound. Chouji would be important; she needed help cooking and she knew he wouldn't turn it down, his family had a knack for cooking in surplus, and they were excellent at it. She reached Chouji's house and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" A large man answered the door, presumably Chouji's father.

"Konichiwa. I am Hyuuga Hinata. Is Chouji home?" she asked tentatively.

"Who is it, Chouza?" a woman called from inside.

"It's a Hyuuga. Looking for Chouji." he turned back to her. "Would you like to come inside? Chouji is just finishing up the dishes."

"Hai, domo arigato." Hinata said, following the hefty man into the living room. The house was inviting, filled with many reds and oranges. It gave her a warm feeling.

"So, you're Hinata? Chouji has mentioned you before. My name is Chiva and this is my husband, Chouza. Chouji should be out in a minute."

Right on cue, Chouji walked out into the living room. He had been letting his hair grow out, so it was tied back behind his head so it wouldn't get in the way. He was drying his hands on a dishtowel. He brightened when he saw Hinata.

"Oh, hey, Hinata. Did you need something?"

"Hai. Actually, I have an invitation," she pulled the stack out and found his, handing it to him, "for my Christmas party. It's on Christmas Eve at six o'clock. I also had a special favor to ask of you and your family."

Chouji looked up from the card and smiled. His parents stopped chatting a moment to look at her.

"What is it?"

"I….I was wondering if you'd like to…cook for it? I know how excellent your family cooks, and that you can make a lot of food on short notice. Would you be willing to help?"

Chiva looked ready to hug Hinata and cry at the same time.

"We would love to. Anything in particular?"

"Just things like turkey and Christmas cookies, mashed potatoes, rice, and whatever else you would like to cook. Lots of pie, like pumpkin and cherry." Hinata stopped to think of her own teammates' personal tastes. "If it wouldn't be too much, could you also bring salad thing and barbecue?"

Chouji laughed. "That's like an appetizer. My mother absolutely loves to cook. My father isn't to shabby at it either." He ducked as his dad chucked a pinecone from a Christmas decoration at him.

Hinata pulled out a satchel from her pocket. It contained the names of the student's on Gai and Kakashi's teams. Neji carried one with her own and Asuma's team. She held it open to Chouji.

"There will be a Secret Santa. Pick a name and don't show it to anybody."

Chouji nodded and smiled at the aspect of a Secret Santa. He looked at the name he pulled out. _Neji._ His face paled. How the hell was he supposed to buy for him? He brightened quickly though, and pocketed the name.

"Thank you. I'll be sure to be there. See you in two days, then."

Hinata bowed and left, hearing the three Akamichis discuss the food they were going to make. She decided to go to Kiba's next, since he was closest.

-

Neji went to Sakura's house first. He didn't want to put up with Lee just yet. Knocking on the door, he stood back and waited. Right at that very moment, a glob of snow fell off of the roof and onto his head. The door opened before he could even react.

"Neji?"

He heard Sakura's voice and finished brushing the snow off of his head. He bowed to her.

"Hinata-sama is throwing a Christmas party. You are invited."

He protruded the invitation and the satchel.

"There is to be a secret Santa. Pick a name."

Sakura took a name and read it to herself. _Shino._ She flinched slightly. The Aburame creeped her out, and now she had to buy him a gift. Might as well put her skills to use. But what to get. She nodded to Neji and went back into the house, looking thoughtful.

Neji turned and left. Since Sakura was the only one of Kakashi's team left in Konoha, this team was already taken care of. He went to Ten-ten's next. She agreed totally. From the look on her face at the name, he could tell that she had it easy. Probably Shikamaru.

-

"Hinata!!!" Hinata got buried in the snow underneath a boy and his 390 pound dog.

"Kiba, I think you're crushing the poor girl." Tsume stuck her head out the door.

The nin-dog and the dog-nin removed them selves from the death-grip-hug they had given Hinata. The girl was slightly dazed as Kiba grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"You alright, Hina?" he asked after he was sure she could stand on her own.

"Yeah. I wanted to invite you to my Christmas party. It's on Christmas Eve." She held out the satchel. "Secret Santa." she clarified.

Kiba picked a name and looked at it. _Ino_. He nodded thoughtfully. He'd ask Hana for help.

"Sure, I'll be there! See you then!" he gave her another hug and disappeared into the house. Akamaru licked her hand as he passed, following Kiba.

She left, shaking the snow off of her and flattening down her hair.

The flower shop was nearby, so she stopped to catch Ino. And pick up some poinsettias as well as holly. She was surprised to find Hanabi in the shop already.

"Hello, Hinata-chan. Father sent me to buy the flowers for your party. Don't worry, there will be plenty." She held up the large wad of cash that her father had undoubtedly given her. She sighed in relief; one less thing for her to get. She heard a familiar voice up by the register and almost jumped with joy. Shikamaru was purchasing some poinsettias.

"It's troublesome," he was saying, "but my mom wanted these flowers."

Ino nodded and rang them up.

"Shikamaru! Ino!" Hinata called. They both looked up at her and waved. She went up and held out invitations. "I'm having a Christmas party, and I'm inviting you two. I hope you can come. It's on Christmas eve at six o' clock.

"Yeah, I can make it." said Ino cheerfully.

"I guess. It's not like I'll have anything better to do. I hope it won't be troublesome."

"It won't be. Can you guys pic a name out of this bag? There is a Secret Santa."

She held it out and they each took a name. Shikamaru looked at his. _Sakura_. He sighed; women were troublesome to buy for. Ino looked at hers, and nearly choked. _Lee!?_ Oh well. Shouldn't be that hard.

They pocketed their notes and bid Hinata farewell.

She set off for the Aburame compound. She really hoped Shino would come.

-

Neji knocked on Lee's door and braced himself for whatever youthfulness he may be hit with. Instead, a kind, black-haired woman opened the door. He noted that she was not wearing green.

"Konichiwa. My name is Hyuuga Neji. I am Lee's teammate. Is he home?"

"Yeah. It's nice to meet you. Lee is always talking about you. He's upstairs cleaning his room. I'll send him down."

Neji waited patiently. After a few minutes, Lee came out, wearing not his green jumpsuit, but a dark green sweater over regular jeans. Neji stared for a moment. It looked so, _unnatural_. Lee always wore that infernal jumpsuit, so Neji had never semen him in anything else. It was like Shino wearing a simple t-shirt and shorts.

Neji pulled out the invitation. "Hinata-sama is holding a Christmas party. You are invited. There will be a Secret Santa."

Lee looked ecstatic. He read the invitation. It was at 6:00. He could cut training short for that. He took a name from the satchel Neji provided. _Hinata_. That was Neji's cousin, right? She seemed like a nice girl from what lee knew about her. _I'll bet she would love a pair of orange legwarmers!_ He thought with glee. He thanked Neji.

Since Neji was done, he went back the park where he was meeting up with Hinata.

-

Hinata felt a little apprehensive as she walked through the Aburame compound, going to Shino's house. She knew it would take a little convincing for him to go. Shino wasn't too keen on parties.

She knocked on the door, and a tall man opened the door. He took one look at her and got a goofy grin on his face. Shibi was already planning on saying some smart-aleck remark to Shino.

"Konichiwa, Aburame-sama. Is Shino-kun home?"

He smiled and welcomed her inside. "Shino-kun, huh? Isn't that cute."

A light blush of embarrassment tinted Hinata's cheeks.

"Shino! Your girlfriend is here to see you!"

Hinata stopped dead in her tracks, face blazing red and feeling mortified. Shino appeared quickly after that statement, knowing full well that his father was teasing Hinata again. He caught her as she collapsed, familiar with this habit after years of being on the same team.

As he carried her over to the couch, he glared at his father. "Nice work, Dad. Must you do embarrassing things every chance you get?"

Shibi stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Yup." Then he ruffles his son's hair, getting a growl in return. He went to make some tea.

Shino noticed a white envelope with holly bordering the edges sticking out of Hinata's pocket. He resisted the urge to see who it was for, and instead busied himself with getting a cold cloth for Hinata's forehead. Shino's father came out with a tray, three cups on it. Shino and Shibi sat in silence, sipping their tea, waiting for their guest to awake. Shino counted out the seconds, too familiar with this ritual. _Three…two…one…_

"Sh..Shino-kun?" Hinata woke up, sitting up, the cloth falling into her lap.

Shino jabbed his father in the ribs with his elbow.

"Ow. Oh, yeah. I'm sorry about that, Hinata. I was just poking fun."

Hinata's cheeks tinged pink again. "No, gomen, I should not have just collapsed in your living room."

Shino just waved it off. "Tea?" he asked.

Hinata nodded and poured herself a cup, sipping it daintily.

Shino spoke again. "Was there something you needed?"

Hinata flinched slightly. Shino was very blunt.

"Hai. I am having a Christmas party on Christmas Eve. It's at six o' clock. I would really like it if you came, Shino-kun. It would mean a lot to me. But, if you don't want to, you don't have to."

She held the invitation out for him, the name "Shino" written neatly on top. He took the card and read all the details. He definitely would not be Christmas caroling. It didn't seem that bad.

Shino thought for a while before making an answer. "I'll go."

Hinata squealed in delight and gave him a hug. That was easier than she thought. Then she realized that she had just hugged _Shino_, and immediately jumped back, bowing.

"Gomen nasai. I guess I got a little too excited. Thank you for the tea."

Shino said nothing. There was a foreign burning in his cheeks, and he was glad that the tall collar of his shirt covered it.

"Oh, I almost forgot, there will be a Secret Santa. Pick a name from this bag." She held out the satchel. Shino looked at it a moment, then reached inside and pulled out a name. _Ten-Ten_.

"Hn."

Hinata went to the front door.

"I guess I'll see you then."

"Thank you for the invite. I will make sure to come."

Hinata smiled. She opened the door to leave, when Shibi decided to throw one last thing in.

"Hey Hinata, remember to be careful. If you can't be careful, stay safe. If you can't stay safe, then name it after me."

Hinata didn't even turn to look, she heard the definite sound of knuckles cracking a skull right before she disappeared outside. She breathed a sigh of relief. She was glad Shino was nothing like his father.

She set off for the park to meet with Neji.

-

Hinata and Neji walked together to the decoration shop. They had each picked the last names out of the satchels, Hinata getting Chouji and Neji getting Kiba.

They split up and bought many decorations, candles, and lots of other shiny things. Hinata bought some games and Christmas music CD's.

They checked out, sealing the mass of stuff into a scroll so they could get it home.

When they arrived, they enlisted the help of other Hyuugas, and finished decorating the hall by that night. The only thing missing was the flowers. When questioned, Hiashi had merely stated that he wanted to do them with Hanabi. Hinata didn't persist.

-

The next day, everybody went out to buy a present for their person. Some had an easier time than others, but in the end, they all had gotten something for the special person that they had randomly picked.

-

Kiba, full of ingenious ideas, decided that he would contribute to the party. His dog, Akamaru, was large enough to ride on now. Kiba rode him over to the Nara residence. Shikamaru wasn't home, apparently he was still out looking for a gift. Instead, Kiba talked to Shikaku, Shikamaru's father. After asking him for help, The man stared at the boy.

"You do know we work with deer, not horses, right?"

"Yeah, but, you must have _something_…"

"Actually, bring him around back. We may have something. We used to have a mule a long time ago."

Kiba followed the man to the back of the house, Akamaru close behind. He watched as Shikaku brushed the snow off of an old cart, made for two people to ride in, pulled by a mule or a horse. _Or a dog the size of a horse.._ Kiba grinned.

"What do you think, buddy? Will it work?"

Akamaru stepped in between the two arms, and waited for the cart to be attached. Shikaku put the harness on over his neck and around his middle.

"Amazing. This is some dog you have here. Tell you what, you can keep this old thing."

"Akamaru, can you pull it?"

Akamaru pulled, and it didn't move. Luckily for him, he was a nin-dog. He put more force into it, as well as chakra, and the skids broke free of the ice. He pulled it like it wasn't attached. Kiba cheered. He then got into it and offered Shikaku a spot too. He had to make sure the dog could pull two people.

Contrary to what one might think, Akamaru was loving it. It was fun, and it was kind of like being a sled dog. What he wasn't too fond of, however, was the bozelle that he had to wear. But the cart only held two people, and only Kiba could tell Akamaru which way to go, so they needed some form of control. It didn't restrict anything, it just wrapped loosely around his muzzle, reigns on each side.

Kiba thanked Shikaku, and Rode the cart home. On the way, he stopped at a Christmas outlet and bought some things to decorate it.

When he got home, he immediately detached Akamaru and got to work. He painted the whole thing red (which was extremely difficult to do in with the temperature as it was), then added decorations, such as tinsel and bells. He wrapped bells all down the reigns and the two arms. With a little help from Hana, he had a simplified Santa's sleigh. Hinata would be so happy.

-

Hinata put some finishing touches on the hall for the party. The plants would be put in tomorrow; the poinsettias were in many colors, and she wasn't sure what else Hanabi had bought. She went to bed dreaming of sugarplums.

-

The next morning, Hiashi and Hanabi both took the plants and decorated the hall. Every table had a small arrangement, and the buffet table had large poinsettias on wither end. Small Christmas trees, adorned with white lights, stood in each corner. Hiashi added a finishing touch. In one corner, away from the busy area of the food and music, he hung live mistletoe. He smiled at it; Hinata never even thought of it, and just how many people would be caught under it? Put away the ladder and helped Hanabi finish watering all the plants. They left to go get some last minute shopping done.

-

At around 4:30, The Akimichis started coming around, bringing all the food that they had cooked. While his parents set up the courses with artistic precision on the buffet table, Chouji helped Hinata and Neji to set up some of the games. Monopoly, Twister, Taboo, as well as bean bag tosses and others. Chouji had already put his gift onto the gift table.

Finally, the food was set up, Christmas music was playing, candles were lit, and the games were set up.

Outside, jingling of bells could be heard, marking the arrival of their first guest.

**Maybe a bit too much in the first chapter? I guess I will have to be very detailed with the party. This is a multi-chapter story, so I will make it work. Hiashi was being evil with mistletoe. Ha! Anyway, review!**

**Cougar**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I'm so late! I've been busy. I'm gonna try to get this whole story out and written tonight, since it's Christmas. **

**Cougar**

**EDIT: Looks like that didn't happen. My muse took a holiday and I have been unable to get much of anything out.**

Hinata looked out the window to see what the jingling was. Her eyes widened when she saw it. She grabbed Chouji's arm and drug outside to meet Kiba.

"Hey Hinata! Check this out!" Kiba jumped out of the makeshift sled, Santa hat bobbing with the movement.

Akamaru barked from his spot, throwing the sleigh bells into a euphoric cacophony. On his head, Kiba had tied two antlers. His tail wagged wildly, the bells attached tinkled happily.

"Kiba, take your present and put it on the table. Chouji will show you." Hinata sad, taking hold of Akamaru's reins to lead him out back.

Chouji led Kiba into the house. "The snacks are over there. That sled thing is pretty cool."

Kiba laughed after putting his gift on the table. "Hana and I took forever to make that thing. Akamaru absolutely loves it."

Hinata carefully unlatched Akamaru, letting him into the house. His tail wagged, and the bells tinkled more. By the time she had gotten into the house, the rest of Team 10 and Shino had come.

-

The party was going along smoothly. The buffet was halfway empty, and the dancing was beginning. Neji stepped up to the microphone.

"Hello everybody. As I am sure you were aware, there was a Secret Santa. Now is the time to open your gifts. I will call out names."

Everybody cheered, and Neji picked up a satchel that held everybody's names.

"Ino."

Ino looked a little nervous, but she went over to the gift table. Looking around, she finally located a small box with her name on it. When she opened it, she found a gold bracelet with a wolf charm. Her eyes sparkled.

"Wow. It's beautiful."

Kiba smiled, but said nothing.

When Ino was done, he pulled the next name.

"Lee."

Lee came bounding up.

"YOSH! This secret Santa is so youthful! I'm glad Hinata thought of it!."

"Just pick your present, lee."

Lee poked around, before picking out a bright green package. Ino smirked behind him. Ripping it open with unnatural enthusiasm, he revealed….Jeans. And a green T-shirt. Actually nice-looking, too. Not one to be deterred, Lee promptly asked Hinata where the restroom was so he could change. When he came out, everyone balked. He looked_nice_. Ino simply smirked again.

Neji, after staring at Lee, still not used to it, pulled the next name.

"Neji. Oh…"

He set the microphone down and went to look for his gift. Chouji was looking particularly smug. Neji found a basket with Christmas-colored cellophane wrap over it. Upon looking inside, he found an angel food cake, home-made Christmas cookies, various sausages, crackers, and other little tidbits. Neji didn't even have to wonder who got him. Taking a small sausage to nibble, he returned to the microphone to call the next name.

"Shino."

Shino looked up, not really wanting to move. With everybody's eyes on him, he decided he had better get it over with. Sakura said nothing as he walked up there. He found his gift, and had to suppress a chuckle at the children-style bug wrapping paper. Ripping the paper, he revealed….eyeglasses cleaner?! Sighing, he pocketed the gift.

Neji felt a little bad for the bug-nin. Must have been a girl who had picked him, like Ino or Sakura. He dug in the bag for the next name.

"Chouji."

Chouji came up, snooping around for his present. He found a neatly wrapped package in the back, his name written in neat handwriting. Opening it, he found a half finished….thing. Upon taking it out, a slip of paper fell. Setting the present down, he looked at the paper, which revealed it to be an unfinished scarf. The other side held a note.

_Gomen. I didn't have enough time to finish. Merry Christmas, Chouji-kun._

Chouji smiled and took his gift. Hinata stood behind Ino, blushing.

Neji called off the next name.

"Kiba and Akamaru."

"YAHOO!"

The two came bounding up, and Hinata gasped as Akamaru knocked over a planter with his tail. Kiba, thankfully, noticed and caught it before it hit the floor. His nose immediately picked out his present. There was even a second one attached for Akamaru. Ripping both open, Kiba's was a vat of home-made beef jerky, and Akamaru's was an entire femur. Neji smiled, he had to pull some strings to get that. Kiba and Akamaru were too busy with their gifts to say anything more, so he reached in and pulled out the next name.

"Sakura."

Sakura immediately stopped chittering with Ino and bounded up. Shikamaru cracked one eye open to smirk. Sakura found her gift, wrapped with reindeer, and ripped it open. It was a necklace with a deer. It's eye was cubic zirconium. She gasped, and immediately went to put it on, admiring it.

"Thank you, whoever you are!"

Shikamaru chuckled, and Chouji raised an eyebrow at him. He waved it off and settled back into the chair.

Neji called the next name.

"Shikamaru."

"Mendokusai… I'm coming."

He got up and sauntered over to the depleted amount of gift on the table. It looked heavy. It was large and long. Upon opening it, his eyes widened. It was a specialized katana, with deer carved into the hilt. He wasn't much of a sword user, but _damn_. He pulled it out of the sheath and inspected it. The light glanced off of it. Ten-Ten looked ecstatic.

"Damn…" was chorused around the hall.

Neji, after a momentary lapse of speech, cleared his throat and called the next name.

"Hinata."

Hinata nervously made her way up to the table and pulled off a very bright package. She opened it and found…Neon orange legwarmers. She grimaced, but immediately covered it up with a smile. She looked directly at Lee. So as not to hurt his feelings, she bent down and slid them on over her stockings.

"Thank you, Lee."

Lee put a confused look on his face.

"How did you know it was me?"

A mutter crossed the crowd.

"Lucky guess, I suppose."

Lee bowed. "You are truly a genius."

Neji snorted at the sight of his cousin in a winter dress and orange legwarmers. He pulled the next name.

"Ten-Ten."

Shino made no motion whatsoever. Ten-Ten eagerly leaped up, gift-radar already activated. She finally located the plainly-wrapped box. Opening it, she found a beautiful dagger, with a butterfly carved into the hilt. A leather holder came with it. Running her finger along the edges, she seemed satisfied with the bead of blood that swelled at the tip of her finger. Shino allowed himself a tiny smile behind the collar.

Neji was jealous. That was an amazing gift. Reaching into the bag of dwindling names, he realized he had called them all.

"Well…er…That's all. Merry Christmas. If you will all meet in the back yard, we will be going Christmas caroling."

Shino scoffed, no way in HELL he was caroling. He was only here because Hinata wanted him to be. He followed the group outside with his hands shoved in his pockets.

-

Everyone was exited about the sleigh Kiba brought. Hinata completely forgot She was wearing the legwarmers, in fact, she was glad she was. It was cold out. Ino dragged Shikamaru onto the sleigh, and after a briefing from Kiba, they were off. Sakura, Chouji, Lee, Ten-Ten, and Kiba then went and caroled throughout the compound, Hyuuga children coming out and following them, singing along. Hinata giggled, glad everyone was enjoying the party. Well, almost everyone. Shino stood perched against the wall. Neji watched the folly but did not join; nothing against it, but he just didn't carol. He went back inside to enjoy his gift from Chouji. Hinata went up to Shino.

"Shino-kun? Aren't you having fun?"

Shino looked at her, his glasses flashing from the glare of the snow.

"Of course. I am very glad that you invited me, Hinata."

Hinata didn't believe him. His posture told her of another story. Just then, Ino and Shikamaru came riding back, Shikamaru sleeping and Ino giggling.

"You are such a lazy bum, Shikamaru."

He cracked an eye open.

"And you are a royal pain in the ass. Mendokusai."

Hinata rolled her eyes as they climbed out. Then she got an idea. She took Shino's hand.

"Come on, Sh-Shino-kun. Let's go for a ride!"

She pulled him to the sleigh and Akamaru let out a booming bark, shaking the bells. Shino caved and followed her, helping her in as a true gentleman should. He stepped in and took a seat beside her. Hinata took the reigns

"Go on, boy!"

Akamaru set off at a steady pace, bells jingling lightly. Shino sat in silence, trying not to stare at the beauty in orange legwarmers sitting next to him. The ride went smoothly, and they passed the carolers, singing "Carol of the Bells." Hinata laughed, Kiba was having troubles keeping up.

"So, Shino-k-kun…"

She trailed off, unsure of how to respond. A lock of hair fell in front of her face, and she looked down, a blush coloring her cheeks. Shino reached over and tucked the stray hair behind her ear, before realizing and returning his hands to his pockets. Hinata's blush deepened. Shino reached inside his pocket and pulled out a small box.

"Happy Birthday, Hinata."

Hinata took the box from him. Akamaru happily trotted along, following his own course, in a farther part of the compound. Hinata gingerly took the package, Shino being the only one, besides Kiba, who had remembered to say Happy Birthday. She opened the small box, and lifted out a gold chain, a drop of amber on the end with a reflective beetle inside. It was so pretty. She immediately put it on, and hugged Shino for her thanks, not even taking into account that he was _Shino._ Awkwardly, he put his arm around her. She didn't leave. He continued to hold her thoughout the rest of the sleigh ride, and finally, Akamaru came to a stop at the back door of Hinata's house. Kiba had abandoned the caroling group to enjoy his jerky, and saw Shino with Hinata cuddles up against him. He let out a wolf whistle.

Hinata, who had seemed to doze off, opened her eyes, and realized she was laying on something warm. She looked up to see Shino glaring at Kiba. Her face reddened.

"Gomen, Shino-kun. I guess I got a little sleepy."

"…"

Hinata removed herself from him, and to her surprise, she didn't want to move. But, she did. Shino got out first and held out a hand for her, which she took and lightly stepped out of the carriage. Since the rest of the crew was already back inside, Kiba unhooked Akamaru and led him inside. Neji already had started the dance music, and soon everyone was getting their groove on to "Jingle Bell Rock."

**http: //i228. photobucket. com/albums/ee182/Baby_Cougar/Miscellenious/2butterfly. Jpg**

**Ten-Ten's gift from Shino**

**Whoa….nice to see ya! This fic didn't get done when I thought it would, but I have not given up. I guess your Christmas spirit will have to be leftovers. We'll get a look into Shino's mind in the next chapter.**


End file.
